


El sitio de los calcetines

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Chores, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Domingo no tenía mucho de hacer, he visto que el cesto de la ropa sucia estaba lleno y he hecho la colada.”Yuya se congeló, pero tuvo éxito de disimular su terror a la noticia.





	El sitio de los calcetines

**El sitio de los calcetines**

Yuya, independientemente de lo que se podía pensar, había siempre sido una persona meticulosa.

Por él, cada cosa tenía su sitio preciso, y tenía que estar allí.

Lo ayudaba a sentirse un poco más ordenado, que efectivamente no era.

Era preciso, nada más.

Y su precisión no se combinaba absolutamente con el estilo de vida de Chinen.

Tanto el menor era riguroso en el trabajo, cuanto descuidado era entre los cuatro muros de casa.

Cuando habían ido a vivir juntos, Takaki había empleado mucho tiempo a digerir todos esos detalles, todas esas sutilezas que, en quienquier otro, le habrían puesto de los niervos.

Pero había llegado a compromisos, tanto porque no quería forzar Yuri en alguna manera cuanto porque sabía que esas no eran las cosas importantes.

Pero tenía cosas que simplemente no podía dejar correr.

Había vuelto después un fin de semana en Osaka con su familia, y se sentía particularmente relajado.

Chinen lo había acogido con una sonrisa y lo había abrazado, que lo hizo aún más feliz.

No pasaba a menudo que Yuri se dejara llevar por gestos afectuosos tan espontáneos, y cada vez Yuya estaba satisfecho de cuanto el menor se sintiera cómodo con él.

Pues, mientras estaban sobre el diván contándose lo que habían hecho durante esos dos días, Chinen había pronunciado las palabras fatales.

“Domingo no tenía mucho de hacer, he visto que el cesto de la ropa sucia estaba lleno y he hecho la colada.” le dijo con indiferencia.

Yuya se congeló, pero tuvo éxito de disimular su terror a la noticia.

Se quedaron sobre el diván hablando por algunos minutos más, pues adujo el cansancio por el viaje como excusa para ir en la habitación.

Casi con trepidación, abrió los cajones.

Gimoteó, apoyando su cabeza contra la puerta del vestuario.

Los calzoncillos estaban en el cajón de los calzoncillos, los pantalones estaban en el cajón de los pantalones, las camisetas en el cajón de las camisetas. Habría sido casi perfecto, si esas no habían sido cubiertas de calcetines.

Yuya gimió.

¿Era realmente tan difícil poner los calcetines en el cajón de los calcetines?

¿No se trataba de un concepto basilar?

Cansadamente, puso todo en orden; pues, cuando obtuvo un resultado aceptable, se echó en la cama, cerrando sus ojos.

Iba a dejar pasar esto también.

~

Esa noche durante la cena, fue directo con Chinen.

“Chii... la próxima vez que voy a visitar mis padres o que estoy fuera por trabajo, no tienes que ocuparte de las tareas domésticas. No tienes mucho tiempo libre, y no quiero que te fatigues.” le dijo, tratando de sonar convincente.

El menor levantó sus cejas.

“No me molesta hacer algo, de vez en cuando.” le dijo, titubeando. “¿He hecho algo mal?” añadió.

Yuya vaciló por algunos segundos.

Y, en fin, suspiró.

“No amor, no te preocupes. Has hecho todo a la perfección.” le aseguró, sonriendo y viendo la misma sonrisa en la cara de Yuri se animó.

En fundo, hasta que hubiera ido a la cama con un Chinen sonriente, y con los calcetines en su sitio, todo lo restante no importaba. 


End file.
